


A Whore

by Etrangere



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was murdered by my lover, by my patron, when I was eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the awesome redcandle17 who is great at canon facts checking.
> 
> When I planned this fic, I initially wanted to make a compare and contrast portrayal of 5 prostitute characters in five different fandoms (for the curious people : Esmenet in Prince of Nothing, Karen in X, Phèdre in the Kushiel's series, and Inara in Firefly were the others), however only Shae's voice was loud, clear, demanding to be heard to my imagination so the others never got written. In fact Shae was so demanding to be heard that after letting this fic fester for a few months on my harddrive, she kept asking me to post it and that's why I did^_^;;

I was murdered by my lover, by my patron, when I was eighteen.

It was not surprising; few whores live long lives. I had hoped I was clever enough to escape such a fate, but there you go.

He thought he loved me, pretended to act like it, yet he never gave me anything of importance. Gave me some jewels and beautiful dresses, then took it all away from me at the first excuse. He didn't treat me like a lady of his court, not even when he was Hand of the King and the King was but a thirteen year old boy. Let me tell you, I didn't fuck him so I could have the privilege to work as a maid, yet that is exactly what he made me do. Yes, I had hoped for more. How foolish of me; I was just a whore.

He said he was afraid for me. Ha! _Then_ he murdered me.

He wrapped that gold chain around my neck, and squeezed and squeezed, and watched all the breath run away from my throat, and my face turn ugly and blue, and my mouth that he'd kissed a thousand times gape like a dead, slobbering fish until it shuddered no more. That's love for you.

He said I had betrayed him. What a laugh! I was a whore. I was his whore, as long as he paid for me. He had my body, he had my lips, he had my cunt, and he had my sweet, honeyed words. I was a good whore, I was clever and skilled and good at making him feel loved, which is what he wanted.

I never said my heart was for sale as well.

Everyone turned against him, not just me. Every one of his friends, lackeys, minions and servants. He didn't kill them all. Just me. Of course, he hadn't fucked the others.

For what? Fucking his father? I was a whore, what did he expect? Fuck him, fuck them, him and his father, and all those Lords and their gold, and the way they treat us as if for a kiss or one gentle word, once, we should belong only to them now and forever.

Yes, I wanted a lord. When his man asked for a whore for his Lordship at the followers' camp, I thought it was my chance. No more rough soldiers for pretty Shae. My mother always said I was a quick one. I thought I could enrapture him, thought I could earn my retirement. Glory! Soldiers dream of it, why couldn't I?

No, he didn't kill me for betraying him. He didn't even kill me for not loving him, he was content with a pretence to wrap his poor, chilled pride in.

He killed me because I had dared to mock him.

For that one moment when all the lords and ladies were listening to a poor whore like me. When I had their attention, and they laughed, with me, at one of their peers, who had fucked me. Glory.

He felt humiliated, I guess.

I had laid down on my back and let this little ugly dwarf fuck me with his little ugly cock countless times, but for daring to mock him, for daring to say the little, ugly truth… my dwarf who thought he was a giant.

 _He_ felt humiliated.

I died when I was eighteen, I had been a whore for almost half of my life. Let me tell you, the dwarf knows _nothing_ of humiliation.


End file.
